


It Started with Tony's Birthday

by ZuviosGemini



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 5 and 1 challenge, AmeriHawk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Times Clint kissed Steve and the 1 Time Steve beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with Tony's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anxiety and insomnia makes me write. Plus the online archives need more AmeriHawk fanfic. So here’s something for you all to read. :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story itself. If I did own them, there would be a helluva lot more kissin’ between folks. Doesn’t matter between whom really. ;D

**The First Time: Tony’s Birthday Party**

It was Tony’s birthday. That should be explanation enough as to why Steve was out with the rest of the gang while they all got drunk off their asses. He was the designated driver by default since he couldn’t get drunk, and honestly he was okay with that. It was his job to watch after his team. He chuckled as he watched their antics, antics that got more and more out of hand as the night wore on and everyone got more smashed.

He was watching Tony and Clint the closest. They were doing the most drinking and were the two that were the most likely to get injured at some point. Currently they were knocking back shots at the bar and Steve looked away only for a moment when he heard a crash. His gaze snapped back to the pair and he almost groaned when he saw Clint sitting on his ass on the ground, giggling like a schoolgirl along with Tony, who was also snorting rather unattractively.

The bartender was silently pleading at Steve with his eyes so the Captain excused himself from the table and stopped in front of the two, raising an eyebrow when his appearance at their side only sent them into hysterics once more.

“Hey Cap!” Tony chirped, slinging an arm around his neck. Steve wrinkled his nose. Tony smelled like he was literally made of alcohol, he was so drunk. Clint continued to laugh as he sat on the ground.

“Tony I know it’s your birthday but you are too drunk to function and so is Agent Barton, so I think it’s time to go home now. Come on.” He removed the arm from his neck, which Tony quickly used to mock-salute him.

“Yessir Cap’n sir.” He slurred, chuckling again as he made his way (with some effort) to his feet. He then staggered over to their table where Thor helped guide him out to the car that they had waiting for them. Thank God the Asgardian could hold his alcohol. Natasha wasn’t that hammered either, and neither was Bruce, but none of them was fit to drive except for Steve.

The super soldier sighed and looked down at the archer, who was grinning innocently up at him, before reaching down and hauling him to his feet.

“Come on, Barton, let’s go. Everyone else is outside already.”

Clint leaned heavily on him, staring at him with his eerie grey eyes. When he leaned closer, Steve leaned back, the stench of alcohol hitting him full-force in the face. Clint squinted at him before clasping the back of Steve’s neck, nodding.

“You take good care a’ us, you know that Cap?” He drawled, looking one hundred percent serious despite his obviously intoxicated tone. Steve smiled, nodding back at him.

“Yes I know. I try at least.”

For a moment longer, Clint just stared at him and Steve grew a little unnerved, so needless to say he didn’t know how to react when the archer surged forward and kissed him full on the mouth, pulling away after only a few seconds, leaving Steve to stare wide-eyed at him. The silence stretched before Clint spun around (almost falling over in the process) and somehow managed to stagger out the door to the car, belting out the lyrics to the second verse of ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ by Journey at the top of his lungs.

“A singer in a smoky room, the smell a’ wine and CHEEAAAPPP perfuuuuume… For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and oonnnnnnn…”

Steve stood there in front of the bar, lips tingling, heart fluttering, and wondering what to do with himself before Thor called out his name. He shook his head, clearing the fog away. As he got into the car and started the engine, he tried hard to not think about how much he had liked that kiss, or how it had stirred around feelings that he had thought he no longer could feel.

He also avoided making contact with the pair of grey eyes that he knew were watching him from the backseat. The archer was nicknamed ‘Hawkeye’ for reasons other than his marksmanship it would seem.

**The Second Time: The Gym**

It had been a good number of weeks since Tony’s birthday and Steve still hadn’t told Clint about the kiss, assuming he didn’t remember. But Clint remembered. Oh yes he remembered. How could he forget the press of the plush lips of his Captain against his own? That wasn’t the kind of thing that you just forgot, not even when you’re piss drunk at Tony Stark’s private birthday gathering.

He thought about it often, replaying that expression of Steve’s in his head, remembering what it had felt like to kiss Captain fucking America. Of course, it had been a one-sided thing but who’s to say it wouldn’t happen again? Clint would make sure it happened again.

“Your LEFT, Steve, your LEFT!” Natasha screamed, whooping when Steve ducked out of the way of Thor’s punch and landed a good jab to his side.

Watching the two box with one another was becoming a team activity. The two men were pretty well matched in power and the fights always ended very well. Someone almost always got knocked out and no hard feelings came afterwards. It was all one big game to them. One would even be tempted to think that Thor LIKED getting hit with the way he smiled after he came to.

Steve made a pained noise as Thor landed another hit on him. He quickly retaliated with a hit of his own, catching the Asgardian in the shoulder, making his step stagger, giving Steve enough time to crank back and uppercut him in the jaw with his opposite hand. Everyone could see the way Thor’s jaw snapped shut and watched as he tumbled to the ground, landing on his back with a thud.

Steve backtracked a few steps, wiping his bleeding lip with the back of his gloved hand. Thor didn’t move and it only took a total of 5 seconds for the rest of the team to come running up and into the ring, standing around the God. As always, when he stirred and opened his blue eyes, he grinned up at all of them.

“Be at peace, friends. I am fine.” He said, accepting the hands Tony and Bruce extended to him, hauling him up. He clasped Steve on the shoulder and congratulated him. JARVIS came on over the intercom to let them all know that dinner was ready, so Thor said ‘a job well done’ to Steve once more before departing for the showers. Tony, Natasha, and Bruce left to go to the dining room, leaving Steve and Clint alone in the training area.

Steve sat down on the bench outside the ring and took off his gloves, slinging a towel around his neck and taking a swig of his water bottle, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing it. He was still panting slightly when Clint approached him, his head cocked slightly to the side as he smiled.

“Nice punch, Cap.” He said. Steve chuckled.

“Thanks. I do think it hurt me more than him though.” He rubbed his sore knuckles absently. When Clint shifted forward a few more inches, Steve finally looked up at him. That predatory stare was back in Clint’s eyes, the same one that he had back in the bar, so this time when the smaller man leaned in, Steve was ready for him. Their mouths clashed and Clint buried his fingers in Steve’s sweaty hair, pulling gently. Once more, he broke away quickly, only this time, he grinned like the cat waiting outside the mouse hole.

“You thought I didn’t remember Tony’s birthday party.”

That was all he said before he released the grip on Steve’s hair, throwing the gaping soldier a saucy glance over his shoulder as he left the gym, his hips swaying slightly.

**The Third Time: The Library**

Steve was doing some lazy afternoon reading when Clint finally tracked him down. The temperature outside was just hot enough to chase everyone inside but the day was too beautiful to waste so the team was just milling about the Mansion. Tony and Bruce were doing science-y things in the lab, Thor was getting in some training time in the simulation rooms with Natasha, Steve was settling down with a good book, and Clint was going stir crazy.

He didn’t want to do any of those things. In all honesty, he wanted to be outside, but it was no fun if nobody went with you so he was forced inside with the rest of the team. Kill joys.

It was at the peak of his sulking that he decided to go find Steve. Maybe he’d entertain him for a while.

Or whatever.

He chuckled to himself as he finally walked into the library. Steve was sitting in one of those huge armchairs that he loved so much, book held in both hands, brow slightly furrowed as he read. Clint watched silently from the doorway as one of Steve’s eyebrows twitched up in what appeared to be surprise and he turned the page. He was totally into whatever he was reading. Clint looked at the cover. _Map of Bones_ by James Rollins. Huh. Clint never figured Steve for the adventure thriller kind of guy.

Still smiling, he sauntered over to the captain, plopping down in the chair adjacent from his. Eventually Steve tagged his page and looked up, smiling back.

“Sorry Clint, I didn’t hear you come in. This book is amazing. Did you need something?” He asked, closing the book and putting it down. Clint shrugged and swung a leg over the arm of his chair.

“Not really. Just bored out of my mind.” He said, his eyes traveling over the shelves filled with books and reading every title. He wished he read more. It’d probably be good for keeping him occupied. Steve chuckled.

“I’ve learned that you being bored can be catastrophic.” Clint got a smile on his face as he slowly swung his leg back in front of him, standing with a strange kind of grace before slinking over to stand in front of Steve. He leaned in close, liking the splash of red that covered the super soldier’s face. He put his hands on the arms of the chair, caging Steve in effectively.

“You could keep me busy, you know. Could be fun.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips to Steve’s slightly parted ones, watching the other man’s eyes flutter shut. When a hand made its way to his hip, gripping gently, he leaned subconsciously into the touch, hoping this would go farther. Nothing would delight him more than having sex with Steve in Tony’s favorite chair in his own library.

He made a little dissatisfied sound when he was carefully pushed away, frowning and trying to snatch another kiss as Steve laughed.

“I’m sure it would be, but I don’t think the library is the best place.” Steve managed to keep his voice steady. The idea of doing… that… with Clint made him extremely flustered since he now knew he was indeed attracted to the archer. Clint continued to pout at him.

“Can’t we move somewhere else then?” He whined, leaning in again. Steve put a hand up, making Clint kiss his palm instead. The grey eyes turned steely but Steve knew he didn’t mean anything by it.

“Not just now.” He said calmly, smiling. Clint sighed melodramatically, pulling away and crossing his arms.

“Fiiiine.” He said, collapsing in his own chair again, snatching a random book from the shelf and opening it. Steve laughed and picked up his own book.

“I had no idea that you could read upside-down, Clint.”

He heard Clint curse at him and turn the book around. He hid his smile behind his book.

**The Fourth Time: The Living Room**

“Clint what are you doing up?” Steve said softly, staring at the archer sitting on the couch in a thin t-shirt and sweat pants with a thin blanket wrapped around his shoulders. The TV was on, casting a glow across Clint’s face, but the volume was so low that Steve knew he wasn’t actually watching it so much as he was staring at the screen. Clint shrugged, eyes glued to the TV.

“Couldn’t sleep, same as you.” He said in clipped tones. Steve had gotten up to get something to eat originally but he could admit he had problems staying asleep. He still had nightmares about the war and everything that had happened before he got frozen in the ice. God knows Clint probably had terrible nightmares after what Loki had done to him and had also made him do.

Deciding that the food could wait, Steve sat down at the opposite end of the couch, giving Clint his space but still being close enough to act as a silent comfort. Clint was obviously trying to ignore him but even Steve could see his body itching to move.

“Clint.” Steve said softly. The archer turned his head slightly, looking at Steve out of the corner of his eye. Steve said nothing else, waiting patiently. After another moment’s hesitation, Clint inched his way over to Steve, leaning against him. He nudged Steve’s shoulder and Steve looked down at him. The smaller man leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, nothing heated about it, just a silent ‘thank you’. He then snuggled against the super soldier’s chest and let out a contented sigh. Steve smiled and wrapped his arm around the mass of blankets at his side.

Seconds later, both he and Clint were fast asleep, nightmares forgotten for the night.

**The Fifth Time: The Medical Ward**

It had been a simple enough mission; break up a few riots that had been started by one of those new Mind-controlling villains that were becoming so popular these days. They majorly pissed Clint off because he knew better than most that being mind controlled blew majorly. Of course, somewhere during the day, Steve had taken a bullet to the shoulder. Normally this wasn’t a problem except it was a heavy caliber round and it went all the way through to the other side. They eventually got everything under control even with Steve bleeding out, but they all knew one thing; not even a medically enhanced soldier could fight off the potential infection if he didn’t get his shoulder fixed up.

So that’s how Steve ended up in the medical ward at the Mansion with stitches in his shoulder and an IV feeding him antibiotics every 4 hours. Bruce said he could be off the IV the next day and just take pills but for now, he had to stay hooked up.

Steve had never had a problem with needles before but the stitches had bothered him, probably because he could feel his skin pulling together. It gave him the heebie jeebies. But Bruce worked fast and had them done in record time, telling him to try to not pull his shoulder too much. He had left to let Steve get comfortable and Clint had walked in seconds later. Steve smiled. Clint had been very upset when he had gotten shot, despite the fact that he knew that Steve would heal up just fine.

“Hey.” He said. Clint didn’t answer him just yet, choosing to stand stiffly in the door before striding inside. Steve hardly had a moment to say anything else because Clint grabbed his face and kissed him hard, releasing him and putting their foreheads together. The display of uncontrolled emotion from the archer threw Steve off just a bit, so he put his hand over one of Clint’s hands, implying a question.

“I thought you were in the army. Didn’t you learn how to not get shot?” Clint said softly, his eyes closed. Steve chuckled and clasped the back of his neck, making him lean back so he could look at him properly.

“Yea, but even then it doesn’t mean I can dodge bullets.”

Clint looked skeptic. Steve shrugged.

“Well, not all the time.”

That got him a smile and Clint leaned forward and rested his head on Steve’s chest. The Captain lay back in the bed and closed his eyes as he carded his fingers through the archer’s hair, unaware that Natasha was watching from the door with a smile on her lips.

**The Time Steve beat him to it: The Hallway**

Steve and Clint had been dancing around each other for months now. Clint was starting to get worried that every time he kissed the Captain, Steve was just too polite to tell him to stop. That he was just humoring him. And God Clint couldn’t take that. When he had first started… whatever this was… it had been all in good fun. Clint liked messing with people. But then there was that time on the couch when Clint’s nightmares had gotten the best of him, and when Steve had gotten shot… and Clint realized that he really did like the Captain.

He was on his way to talk to Nat about it when Steve came walking down the hallway, his eyes trained on Clint. For once, the archer was a little nervous. He hadn’t seen that look in Steve’s eyes before. He came to a halt at the same time as Steve, feeling even shorter than usual when Steve squared his shoulders and drew himself up to his full height. Compared to Clint’s own 5’9”, Steve was a giant at 6’2”.

“What’s up Cap?”

“Don’t talk Clint or I’ll never get this out.”

At the urgent tone, Clint shut up immediately, a cold ball of worry settling in his stomach. Maybe this was the moment when Steve told him that he was done playing and that he needed to stop kissing him.

“Agent Barton would you be interested in a relationship with me?”

Clint’s mind actually went blank for a moment as he watched Steve fight the urge to fidget. He must have hesitated a moment too long because Steve’s face started to turn red.

“I mean, only if you want, because--”

“If you have to ask me then I haven’t been forward enough with you.” Clint said with a smile. All the tension flowed out of Steve’s form and he cracked a smile. Before Clint could process what was happening, he was being pressed into the wall by a huge wall of muscle and being kissed thoroughly. He gasped which gave Steve a chance to slant his mouth and deepen the kiss. Clint’s hands reached up and tangled themselves in Steve’s usually perfect hair at the same time that the soldier hoisted him up by his thighs and wrapped Clint’s legs around his waist.

Steve leaned back, looking a little suspicious.

“That counted as a yes, right?” He asked, causing Clint to put his head back against the wall and laugh.

“Yes, you idiot. A big yes.” He said, pulling the Captain in for another kiss. He felt Steve smile against his lips.


End file.
